


La gata que jugó con la Luna

by sunflow3rs



Series: Las del volleyball [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, Explicit Tsukshima has a crush and its Kuroo, F/F, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Genderbending, Go Lesbians, Implicit YamaKen, One Shot, Rewrite, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, female everyone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima no está muy contenta con la aparición de Kuroo en su vida. La chica le saca de quicio y cada vez que están a solas cree que será capaz de perder la cabeza. Yamaguchi está convencida de que su mejor amiga soporta a Kuroo mucho más de lo que en realidad admite, pero espera que sea capaz de abrir los ojos por su propia cuenta.RESCRITO
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Las del volleyball [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630639
Kudos: 7





	La gata que jugó con la Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Las del volleyball (y la gata que jugó con la luna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666114) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs). 



> ¡Hola! He reescrito esta historia. He intentado corregir sus errores y he añadido más trasfondo (de 3k a 6k, es una buena señal). Perdón por las molestias. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y un beso enorme. <3

Tsukishima mordió su mejilla en el interior de su boca cuando sintió la mano de Kuroo posarse con descaro sobre su descubierto muslo. La miró por el rabillo del ojo pensando en si era consciente de lo que hacía, sin embargo, ella sonreía casualmente mientras continuaba la conversación con Yamaguchi a través de la pantalla del ordenador, como si el gesto careciera de importancia. Quizás sí que lo hacía. Quizás Kuroo solo había apoyado su mano por pura comodidad, para ser capaz de inclinarse hacia adelante y entrar de una mejor manera en la amplitud de la cámara frontal. Después de todo estaban compartiendo una única, pequeña e incómoda silla y la mitad de sus traseros no estaban apoyados sobre el asiento. Lo dejó estar.

Yamaguchi, su mejor amiga, no tenía ninguna queja acerca de la reciente aparición de Kuroo. Diría que hasta se encontraba agradecida de que hubiera llegado. En los meses que llevaban de curso Yamaguchi no había oído hablar de ninguna compañera con la que Tsukishima hablase después de las clases y, aunque durante su primer año de universidad se lo había dejado pasar, ahora que comenzaban el segundo la chica tenía todo el derecho del mundo de preocuparse seriamente por su nula interacción social. Pero llegó Kuroo, como una refrescante ráfaga de aire fresco en el día más caluroso del verano, a quien se encontró por casualidad en los pasillos de su facultad.

La cosa era que Tsukishima no estaba tan contenta como parecía estarlo Yamaguchi con la espontánea inclusión de Kuroo en su vida. La chica era molesta, una completa cotilla y nunca hacía caso a nada de lo que le pedía. Siempre se encontraba detrás de ella, la perseguía alrededor del campus cada vez que se chocaban por los pasillos y entraba en su habitación sin tocar la puerta ni mucho menos ser invitada. Cuando se vieron por primera vez después de haber perdido todo tipo de contacto en el instituto Tsukishima rezó para que la mayor no la reconociera (había pasado un largo tiempo, ¿Cómo era posible que la reconociera?). De verdad que lo hizo.

Sorpresa: Kuroo nunca olvidaría la cara de Tsukishima y no dudaba en reconocerlo cada vez que el tema era recordado (¿estás loca, Tsukki? ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de mi bloqueadora favorita?). Tenía la tonta y vaga esperanza de que el encuentro se quedara en una charla informal de un par de minutos en los que Kuroo solo hablaba y hablaba sobre cada una de las personas que habían conocido en su adolescencia. Que si Bokuto esto, que si Akaashi lo otro, que si era verdad que Hinata estaba en Brasil, o que si había visto algún que otro vídeo de Kenma en Internet. Pero el mundo parecía estar en su contra, a su parecer, puesto que los siguientes días continuó encontrándose a Kuroo en cada rincón de su facultad.

¿Cómo era que de repente estaba en todos lados? Llevaba un año en esa universidad y nunca había visto a la chica, así que le parecía demasiado sospechoso que ahora prácticamente se convirtiera en su sombra. La respuesta fue dada por la mismísima Kuroo después del quinto o sexto encontronazo: Su facultad había sufrido un accidente durante las vacaciones de primavera y su grado, al igual que otros dos, se habían mudado a la facultad de Historia. Así que la tendría durante todo el año.

¿No era eso emocionante? Al menos ya habían pasado un par de meses.

—¡Yo trabajo en esa tienda de ropa! —Se rió Yamaguchi. Tsukishima parpadeó con cierta confusión sin haberse enterado de qué estaban hablando esas dos chicas y su mirada vagó desde la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su mejor amiga a la camiseta deportiva de Kuroo. Frunció su ceño mientras se fijaba en la mueca burlona que mantenía la mayor y se preguntó, una vez más, qué demonios hacía en su habitación.

Ella recordaba que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Yamaguchi como habían quedado en hacer cada tarde de los jueves, poniéndose al día con las vidas de la contraria y charlando sobre cualquier cosa de interés, cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto de un solo portazo y la cabeza de Kuroo apareció por ella sin ningún tipo de aviso. Sin escuchar las quejas de Tsukishima acerca de la nula educación que tenía, se había quedado engatusada ante la presencia de Yamaguchi y había empezado a conversar con ella de todo y nada a la vez. Tsukishima adivinó con cierta facilidad que acababa de llegar de su rutinaria carrera nocturna, su pelo largo y rizado estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y medio deshecha y llevaba puesto un conjunto de deporte en el que, si se fijaba, podía leer el logo de la tienda en la que trabajaba Yamaguchi.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar de la ropa de la tienda. Tsukishima puso una mala cara al no encontrar de su interés el tema de conversación y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa en un deje aburrido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kuroo, no llevaba maquillaje y estaba un tanto ruborizada, quizás debido al ejercicio o bien a que no le había dado tiempo a respirar con todo lo que había hablado en tan poco tiempo. Parecía que estaba sumamente concentrada en la historia que Yamaguchi le estaba contando acerca de sus compañeras de trabajo.

La palabra clave era "parecía", porque Tsukishima estaba segura de que no lo hacía. La mano que tenía apoyada sobre su muslo, esa que se creía un gesto angelical, había empezado a moverse sobre su desnuda piel con una suavidad casi irreal. Era un toque cariñoso, algo casual y para nada rebuscado. Estaba aprovechando que se había puesto una falda, lo que no solía ocurrir debido a que Tsukishima le iban más los vaqueros largos, para apreciar la desnudez de sus piernas. Como siempre, Kuroo solo estaba buscando ponerla nerviosa y, en contra de su voluntad, lo estaba consiguiendo. Quería pedirle que se mantuviera quieta, pero con Yamaguchi ahí delante se dice que sonaría un tanto sospechoso.

El tipo de relación que Tsukishima y Kuroo había cambiado recientemente debido a un error cometido durante una fiesta hacía menos de un par de semanas. Bokuto había decidido celebrar que Kuroo había roto con su estúpido novio por lo que habían comprado cervezas para dar y regalar, habían llamado a un par de amigas y amigos más y se habían encerrado entre las paredes del diminuto apartamento que compartía con Akaashi. Tsukishima había bajado la guardia después de la cuarta copa y cuando alguien sugirió que se besara con Kuroo, se dijo que no era una mala idea.

Desde entonces, Kuroo se había vuelto mucho más frecuente en la vida de Tsukishima, solo que ahora aparte de los comentarios sarcásticos y sin gracia alguna que hacía cada dos por tres, también se le unían los intentos para nada sutiles de ligoteo del barato que no conseguirían enrojecer ni a un guacamayo. O quizás sí, de vergüenza ajena, al menos. Yamaguchi estaba convencida de que con Tsukishima sí que funcionaban y Kuroo, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar lo mismo.

Estas dos chicas rompieron en carcajadas. El tema de conversación había cambiado hacia una de las compañeras de trabajo de Yamaguchi, hablando sobre su pésima actitud después de descubrir que Kuroo también era de ella, añadiendo un "Pero es muy buena gente" al final de cada frase. Tsukishima continuaba sin atenderlas, comenzando a alucinar acerca de la asombrosa capacidad de hacer como si no pasara nada de Kuroo mientras su mano caminaba sin tapujo alguno por el interior de su muslo izquierdo. Dio un salto en su sitio cuando los dedos de la mayor se adentraron en una zona mucho más cercana a su entrepierna, apretando sus muslos y, prácticamente, inmovilizando la muñeca contraria.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsukki? —Le preguntó con una ceja alzada y una amplia sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Tsukishima, suponiendo que la chica simplemente se encontraba burlándose de ella, puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua, molesta ante su actitud. Iba a contestarle, probablemente con algún insulto que Yamaguchi no fuera capaz de escuchar, pero esta se adelantó a comentar algo al respecto.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que os llevéis tan bien! —Aplaudió. Kuroo devolvió su mirada a la pantalla, pero su mano ignoró cualquier queja de Tsukishima e hizo presión entre sus muslos para que la chica los abriera. Esta suspiró y se preguntó por qué no, simplemente, se apartaba de su toque en vez de ceder a sus estúpidos impulsos. —De verdad, espero que continuéis así. O quizás mejor. Digo, parecéis bastante unidas y...

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —ladró Tsukishima tan pronto como su mejor amiga comenzó a divagar, convencida de que se le escaparía algo que la avergonzaría por completo delante de Kuroo. Esta sonrió ante la interrupción y sonrió, de nuevo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Eso es porque soy una amable senpai que cuida como se debe a sus pequeñas kouhais, ¿verdad, Tsukki?

Tsukishima quería lanzar un puñetazo a su perfecta y delineada mandíbula. La mano de Kuroo tanteaba con peligro las proximidades de su ingle a un ritmo lento, despacio, acariciando con cautela y precisión como si tuviera miedo de perderse un centímetro de su piel. Se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de cada uno de los gestos de sorpresa que Tsukishima hacía, los cuales intentaba retener a toda costa tanto como deseaba terminar la llamada. Se recompuso, entonces, notando que Yamaguchi esperaba una reacción y acabó negando exageradamente con la cabeza. La chica se rió y junto a Kuroo lideraron un nuevo tema de conversación.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Creía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a jadear y era lo último que quería en una situación como esa, casi ofreciéndole la victoria a la mayor arrodillándose frente a ella y servida en bandeja de playa. Retomó el control de su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Kuroo rozaron la tela de su ropa interior con la clara intención de meterse bajo su ropa interior y esta le miró durante un segundo con una ceja alzada, preguntándose en silencio si el gesto le habría molestado. Sin embargo, volvió a parlotear junto a Yamaguchi, alejando la mano de sus muslos. Tsukishima suspiró con cierta tranquilidad.

Kuroo se recostó en su mitad de la silla todo lo que la posición que mantenían le permitía. Pasó el brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda de Tsukishima, apoyándolo en el respaldo de la silla. Aunque los nervios no habían desaparecido, al menos sí que habían disminuido un tanto. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica desprender un calor sofocante que conseguía embriagar a sus sentidos. A veces le costaba creer que Kuroo, su antiguo enamoramiento de instituto que creía haber enterrado a tres metros bajo tierra, y una de las chicas más atractivas de su facultad según había escuchado de la boca de algún compañero, persiguiéndole por todo el campus en un estúpido juego del ratón y el gato. La tenía ahora en su habitación con una minúscula ropa deportiva y medianamente sudada a punto de... De tocarle.

Creía que se había dado por vencida después de que le hubiese prohibido su entrada al interior de su falda, sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocada. Siempre estaba equivocada cuando se trataba de Kuroo, a su parecer. La mano de la chica que reposaba oculta tras la espalda de Tsukishima había comenzado su propia misión acariciando su omóplato. Tenía la sudadera de la universidad puesta y los dedos sobre su piel no se sentían tan suaves como cuando estaban en sus piernas, apenas percibiendo la corriente eléctrica de minutos anteriores. Pero era lo suficiente como para que el revuelto de nervios regresase a la boca de su estómago como un viejo amigo al que no -tal vez un poco- echaba de menos. Se vio a sí misma enderezando la espalda, poniéndose tan recta como una plancha en el diminuto espacio de su silla, intentado alejarse de la mano ajena todo lo que podía. Kuroo se rió de nuevo y Tsukishima no supo si era por ella o por la charla con Yamaguchi.

—Oh, espera, Kuroo-san, que han tocado la puerta —Yamaguchi se levantó de su silla enfrente del ordenador y abandonó la amplitud de la cámara frontal. Kuroo aprovechó que la chica no estaba para mirar a Tsukishima como si fuera cómplice en su delito, cuando era la principal afectada.

—¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa? —Le susurró. Tsukishima entrecerró sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza en una muy mal fingida negación. Kuroo le sonrió y se acercó un tanto a su rostro, únicamente para comprobar su respuesta. —¿Estás segura?

Claro que no estaba segura. ¡Se encontraba la mar de nerviosa! Pero no iba a ser ella quien le diera la oportunidad de regocijarse en el placer de saber lo que ocurría por su cabeza. Inclinó su mentón hacia la dirección de Kuroo para que la distancia entre sus caras fuera menor y chasqueó su lengua, esta vez actuando con una soberbia que se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

—Completamente.

Era bastante probable que la discusión hubiera continuado sino fuera por el ruido sordo que se escuchó a través de los altavoces. Tsukishima frunció el ceño sin entender qué estaba pasando en el piso de su mejor amiga, pero el quejido que salió de entre los labios de Yamaguchi, quien todavía no había aparecido en pantalla, fue suficiente como para saber por dónde tiraban las riendas. Kuroo la observó con una agonizante confusión plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Acaba de, literalmente, jadear el nombre de Kenma? —Murmuró. Tsukishima no era quién para afirmar o desmentir el comentario, así que se encogió de hombros. Kuroo se enderezó en su asiento también, dejando a un lado las caricias que le ofrecía a la menor para prestar atención a lo que ocurría al otro lado de la cámara, lo que no veían. —¿Qué está haciendo Kenma en casa de Pecas-kun?

Yamaguchi apareció en la pantalla antes de que a Tsukishima le diera tiempo a formular una respuesta. Sus labios enrojecidos y su camiseta revuelta consiguieron que los ojos de Kuroo se abrieran como dos auténticos platos.

—Me tengo que ir, chicas. Espero que hablemos otro día, Kuroo-san —se despidió Yamaguchi. Kuroo asintió con la cabeza, ¡claro que iba a hablar otro día! ¡Alguien tenía que explicarle cómo es que había acabado así con Kenma!

La llamada no duró mucho más. Kuroo hizo un puchero cuando la ventana de la aplicación se cerró y Tsukishima borró con cierta rapidez el pensamiento de cuán adorable se veía la chica. Se centró en apagar el ordenador mientras que la otra se levantaba de la silla y trasladaba su larguirucho cuerpo a la cama ajena. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin decir ni una sola palabra y el ambiente se sintió un poco tenso, casi condensado.

—¿Desde cuándo Kenma y Yamaguchi tienen algo? —Preguntó Kuroo rompiendo el hielo. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y su mirada estaba clavada en el gotelé del techo. Sus cejas estaban casi unidas y sus labios fruncidos, de hecho, parecía una niña de cinco años que estaba a punto de comenzar una rabieta. Tsukishima la miró desde la silla mientras continuaba balbuceando. —Ni siquiera sabía que hablase con Yamaguchi. ¡La conozco desde pequeña y no me cuenta estas cosas! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Tsukishima suspiró. A ella sí que Yamaguchi le había contado un par de cosas sobre Kenma y, por lo que sabía, mantenían una especie de extraña relación de amigas con un cierto tipo de derechos especiales. Se resumían en raros encuentros sexuales que a su parecer rozaban los límites de la normalidad. Sin embargo, prefirió volver a encogerse de hombros y no decir nada. De nuevo, no era quién para hacerlo.

—Puedes preguntárselo —sugirió, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo los libros que había dejado dispersados sobre su escritorio. Antes de la llamada de Yamaguchi y la interrupción de Kuroo había estado estudiando. Escuchó a la chica suspirar.

—Supongo.

Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza y apoyó su cadera en el borde de la mesa para que sus ojos cayeran sobre Kuroo una vez hubo finalizado su tarea. Ella ya le estaba observando, aún acostada boca arriba en su cama, seguramente impregnando las sábanas con su sudor, sin hacer nada que no fuera clavar la mirada en la longitud de sus piernas.

—Me gusta mucho como te quedan las faldas, Tsukki —dijo entonces. Tsukishima alzó una ceja y luchó contra lo más profundo de su ser para no permitir que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas. Kuroo se levantó del colchón y sonrió con malicia, acercándose con un paso juguetón como si no hubiera estado a punto de lloriquear y patalear como un bebé segundos atrás. Acarició el pliegue de la falda sin tocar ni un pelo de Tsukishima. —Deberías usarlas más.

Le guiñó el ojo y tan rápido como llegó, se fue de su habitación.

—

Tsukishima estaba acostada en su cama. Era sábado y llevaba diez minutos enredada entre las sábanas sin ser capaz de pegar ojo alguno. Estaba pensando en los exámenes semestrales, en sus inútiles compañeros de clase, en su mejor amiga y en lo feliz que está con su peculiar relación y, sobretodo, en Kuroo. Las noches anteriores apenas había podido dormir y ese día parecía acabar de la misma manera, y todo por culpa de la dichosa chica y los insaciables coqueteos que comienzan a hacerle perder la cabeza. ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto su toque? Solo había sido una pequeña caricia, en un lugar quizás un poco íntimo, pero al fin y al cabo no era nada que ella ya no hubiera hecho.

Se incorporó y alcanzó su móvil que descansaba en su mesilla de noche. Perdió el tiempo en las redes sociales viendo con sumo desinterés las historias de las personas que seguía. Una de las primeras que vio eran las de la mismísima Kuroo, el halo de luz verde rodeando su foto de perfil, quien casualmente parecía estar tan aburrida como ella. Había llenado su cuenta de fotos absurdas en las que predominaba un libro abierto sobre su escritorio, hojas desparramadas por cualquier sitio y su cara, con los ojos en blanco y un mordiendo la tapa de un bolígrafo, mientras se quejaba de cuánto odiaba los exámenes.

A Tsukishima le hizo gracia. Quizás su desesperación o quizás su cara de estar a un paso de dejar la carrera (un sentimiento que ya le era familiar). De repente, se vió a sí misma respondiendo una de esas fotografías demandando a la chica que dejara de perder el tiempo, y su subconsciente no movió ningún dedo para impedir que enviase el mensaje.

kuro0tetsu: oh, que linda que eres Tsukki!! Estás preocupada por mí??

Tsukishima creía que realmente sería capaz de llevar los ojos hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza ante los tontos comentarios de Kuroo.

tsukishima09: Absolutamente no.

tsukishima09: Es solo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

kuro0tetsu: así que me buscas para conseguir un poco de entretenimiento

kuro0tetsu: me estás proponiendo algo? :0

Tsukishima se quedó pensando en su pregunta. El latigazo que había recorrido su cuerpo de arriba abajo ante el comentario había sido suficiente como para entender por dónde iban los tiros. Su barriga comenzó a revolotear, las mariposas nerviosas, mientras se incorporaba aún más sobre sus almohadas. Mordió su labio pensando en una respuesta que no supusiera una victoria para Kuroo.

tsukishima09: ¿Entretenimiento?

tsukishima09: No creo que puedas dármelo, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: ...

kuro0tetsu: no sabía que fueras tan pícara tsukki

kuro0tetsu: pero soy mayor que tú, puedo darte muchas cosas ya que tengo más experiencia ;)

Tsukishima sonrió.

tsukishima09: Solo tienes dos años más.. No es tanta la diferencia.

tsukishima09: Y yo también tengo experiencia.

kuro0tetsu: ..................

kuro0tetsu: me estás provocando?

La sangre subió con cierta rapidez a las mejillas de Tsukishima, completamente avergonzada, y agradeció que Kuroo no pudiera verla de esa manera.

tsukishima09: Tómalo como quieras, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: oh créeme, lo voy a hacer

tsukishima09: Cuento con ello.

kuro0tetsu: eres toda una caja de sorpresa eh tsukki

kuro0tetsu: me pregunto qué más escondes

La verdad era que Tsukishima no tenía demasiados ases guardados bajo la manga. Solo había tenido un novio durante su tercer año en Karasuno que utilizó para olvidarse de que alguna vez le había atraído la mismísima Kuroo y, la verdad, no duraron demasiado como para explorar a fondo el espectro de la sexualidad. Pero sabía alguna que otra cosa y no dudaría en explotarlo todo lo que pudiese con tal de mantener la boca de Kuroo cerrada.

tsukishima09: No sé de qué me hablas. Soy todo un libro abierto.

kuro0tetsu: anda, es sentido del humor lo que ven mis ojos? estoy alucinando

kuro0tetsu: qué le has hecho a mi tsukki?

tsukishima09: ¿Tú Tsukki?

kuro0tetsu: uhm no te gusta como suena?

kuro0tetsu: quieres que te llamen nena?

kuro0tetsu: o bebé?

kuro0tetsu: o prefieres algo más sucio? ;)

tsukishima09: ¿Algo más sucio? A lo...

tsukishima09: ¿Friega los platos?

kuro0tetsu: ha ha

kuro0tetsu: eres divertida, ya lo he pillado

kuro0tetsu: pensé que estábamos comenzando algo más intenso tsukki :(

Tsukishima se relamió su labio inferior. Por lo que veía, ella iba ganando.

tsukishima09: Oh, sí. Me ibas a entretener, ¿no?

tsukishima09: Creo que ya lo estás haciendo.

kuro0tetsu: si piensas que me estás ofendiendo, quiero que sepas que eso me ha halagado

kuro0tetsu: venga tsukki

kuro0tetsu: me vas a decir que no te gustó lo del otro día?

tsukishima09: ¿El qué del otro día?

kuro0tetsu: vas a jugar a hacerte la tonta? porque por mi perfecto

tsukishima09: No sé de qué me estás hablando, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: puedo recordártelo si quieres

kuro0tetsu: llevabas una falda

kuro0tetsu: la primera vez que te veo con falda

kuro0tetsu: usa más faldas, tsukki, tus piernas son preciosas

Tsukishima subió su manta hasta su cuello. Que idiota...

kuro0tetsu: no dejé de mirarte durante todo el día, simplemente era imposible apartar mis ojos de ti

kuro0tetsu: no sabía que estabas en llamada con pecas-kun, así que cuando entré a tu habitación iba con otra...

kuro0tetsu: mentalidad

kuro0tetsu: nos sentamos juntas

kuro0tetsu: puse mi mano sobre tu muslo y no la quitaste

kuro0tetsu: tienes la piel más suave del mundo tsukki, no podía parar de acariciar cada centímetro de ella

kuro0tetsu: subí la mano y te pusiste nerviosa

kuro0tetsu: no me mientas, sé que lo hiciste, tus muslos aplastaron mi muñeca

kuro0tetsu: eso me dio un poco de curiosidad

kuro0tetsu: y me puso un poco más cachonda

kuro0tetsu: no dejo de pensar en cómo reaccionarías si hubiera sido mi boca y no mis dedos los que hubieran acariciado tu muslo

kuro0tetsu: uhm estás muy callada, ya lo has recordado?

Tsukishima estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Quizás había perdido el control de la situación hacía unos cuantos mensajes atrás. Su cabeza, la que no había olvidado ni un mínimo detalle de aquel día, repetía el recuerdo una vez tras otra sin cesar. Era casi agonizante.

tsukishima09: Eres una desvergonzada.

kuro0tetsu: tú eres la que pidió entretenimiento

kuro0tetsu: no eres capaz de soportar nada más?

kuro0tetsu: y mira que no he dicho nada que no supieras

tsukishima09: ¿Todavía tienes más?

kuro0tetsu: una lista completa

kuro0tetsu: casi todas comienzan contigo utilizando aquella falda tsukki

kuro0tetsu: deberías volver a ponértela

tsukishima09: No, para nada. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no necesito entretenimiento. Buenas noches, Kuroo-san.

kuro0tetsu: me utilizas como material y me dejas así? tsukki que mala :(

kuro0tetsu: buenas noches, bebé, sueña conmigo

tsukishima09: No me llames así.

kuro0tetsu: buenas noches, nena!!!! <3

—

Tsukishima se pasó el día mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir de cualquier clase que tuviera. Se aseguraba de no toparse con el nido de pájaros que tenía como cabeza Kuroo, tomando los caminos largos a la hora de moverse en su facultad y hasta comiendo encerrada en un baño en vez de sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de por qué huía de la chica como si esta le hubiera amenazado con meterle un cuchillazo en la tráquea la última vez que se vieron. Solo se había puesto la estúpida falda debido a que, casualmente, se había olvidado de poner una lavadora y todos sus vaqueros se encontraban sucios.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Cuando se estaba subiendo la prenda esa mañana pensó que desde fuera debería parecer una perra en celo. Necesitada y ansiosa de recibir algún nuevo roce de Kuroo, una reacción exagerada o un comentario de los suyos. ¡No podía estar más avergonzada! ¿Qué había hecho la chica con su decencia? Se la había robado por completo.

Conforme las horas pasaban, más se arrepentía de su decisión. A esas alturas del día, Tsukishima solo podía rezar en silencio para ser capaz de llegar a su dormitorio sin toparse ni un solo segundo con Kuroo. Tampoco era tan difícil. Tsukishima había podido escapar de sus garras alguna que otra vez y lo llevaba haciendo todo el día perfectamente. Aunque en los últimos días comenzaba a creer que la chica tenía alguna especie de radar que le indicaba en qué zona exacta de la facultad se encontraba. Ese martes no iba a ser la excepción.

Tsukishima soltó un suspiro cuando hubo entrado al ascensor. Su última clase había terminado, así que solo le quedaba la pequeña caminata hacia su residencia para refugiarse en sus escasos metros cuadrados en los que llevaba viviendo año y medio. Se sentía la ganadora del primer premio en un campeonato imaginario cuyo objetivo era eliminar la falda de su cuerpo, lo que todavía no había conseguido. Tenía confianza y, quizás, demasiada soberbia. Se recostó en una de las paredes de metal y esperó pacientemente a que el elevador bajase hasta la planta Cero.

Sin embargo, el destino se la tenía jurada a la chica, así que en el siguiente piso las puertas se abrieron en un suave tintineo, y es Kuroo quien entró triunfante pillando a Tsukishima por sorpresa. Había sido una pura coincidencia. Abrió sus ojos sin creerse que tan mala suerte era capaz de tener y se topó con la felina mirada de la contraria observándola de arriba abajo con ningún tipo de moderación. Llevaba las greñas sueltas y una diadema de gato, que no se asemejaba en absoluto a su estilo de vestir -los vaqueros ceñidos, las camisetas apretadas y las botas de cuero eran su especialidad- recogiendo su flequillo.

Entró al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra, pero asentía con la cabeza como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación consigo misma. Se instaló a un lado de Tsukishima con la mirada hacia delante y sonriendo con sorna y astucia, a sabiendas de que esa prenda iba con la única intención de ser degustada por sus ojos. Tsukishima observaba los botones del aparato como si estos fueran los culpables de toda su mala suerte y aún sin posar ni una sola pupila sobre Kuroo, sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

Fue cuando las puertas se cerraron que Kuroo actuó. De un empujón pegó a Tsukishima a la pared, el sonido del metal chocar con su espalda se mezcló con su gemido de sorpresa, siendo lo único que se escuchó en el ascensor antes de que el beso las callase por completo. Tsukishima se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Kuroo la estaba besando. Que sus manos estaban manoseando su trasero por debajo de su falda, que su rodilla se frotaba con su entrepierna y que su lengua exploraba su boca con la misma intensidad con la que se besaron por primera vez hacía unas semanas atrás. La sensación no había cambiado. Sus labios sabían a fresa, lo cual era un enorme contraste al de cerveza barata y cigarros de menta de la fiesta.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más. Cuando fue consciente de todo lo que hacía, las puertas del ascensor se habían vuelto a abrir y Kuroo salió por ellas tan rápido como había entrado. Tsukishima se quedó sola, aturdida y con la falda arrugada. Su corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza. Sus gafas estaban torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz y su respiración agitada a pesar de haberle dejado todo el trabajo a la otra. Sentía que como había ocurrido con su decencia, Kuroo le había robado todo el aire de sus pulmones. 

—

kuro0tetsu: dónde estás?

Tsukishima saltó sobre su asiento al recibir el mensaje de Kuroo. Bajó el volumen de su teléfono antes de que volviera a sonar y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si había llamado la atención de alguien, debido a que lo último que deseaba era molestar. Dio gracias a que había decidido sentarse en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la zona de wifi gratis ya que así no tenía a tanto universitario a sus lados.

tsukishima09: Biblioteca.

kuro0tetsu: No te muevas.

Una pequeña y casi enmudecida vocecita en su cabeza le sugirió que huyera. Que se levantara, recogiera sus cosas y corriera por su vida. Que se encerrara en su dormitorio antes de que Kuroo fuera capaz de encontrarla. Sin embargo, no le hizo caso y olvidando su teléfono, continuó estudiando. O al menos lo intentó, porque apenas era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera esa chica usurpando su boca como si fuera propia durante la mañana. Había ocurrido tan rápido que se preguntaba si realmente había pasado o si, por el contrario, solo había sido una fantasía que ella misma había ideado.

Pero el fantasma de sus labios todavía lo percibía con suma presencia en su cabeza como para que todo hubiera sido un sueño. El empujón había sido tan real como la nula delicadeza que había empleado en robarle el beso. El segundo beso que se daban en menos de un mes. Era capaz de sentir la pataleta de su Tsukishima de primer año de Karasuno que se ponía de morros ante la noticia en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que después de tanto tiempo su pequeño enamoramiento de la adolescencia tendría resultados? Ese que creía olvidado. Era increíble. Fascinante.

Y la estaba volviendo loca.

—Buenas tardes, pajarito. —Kuroo saludó en un casi inaudible murmuro muy cerca de su oreja. Su voz a tan poca distancia de su piel y salida de la nada consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta. El ritmo de su corazón aumentó como si hubiera estado esperando a la presencia de la chica para comenzar a trabajar a toda mecha. Intentó que se notara demasiado cuán nerviosa le ponía el solo tenerla a su lado distrayéndose pasando las hojas de su libro.

Kuroo se sentó en la silla contigua. Estaba igual que esa mañana, aún con las orejas de gato a modo de diadema, aunque diría que su sonrisa es mucho más inmensa. Colocó su mochila encima de la mesa y sacó una libreta a la que, en realidad, no planeaba prestarle ningún tipo de atención. Tsukishima le echó un vistazo sin decirle nada, más debido a que todavía se encontraba lo suficientemente avergonzada de su último encuentro como para que le salieran palabras, que a otra cosa. Se quedaron en silencio mientras la mayor pasaba páginas al azar, como si estuviera buscando una en concreto.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla. Le echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor observando el panorama. Las luces de la biblioteca todavía no se habían encendido y la única iluminación que tenían era la del sol de las seis de la tarde que alumbraba bastante bien sus mesas de estudio.

—Oye, Tsukki —le susurró. Agarró la silla con sus manos y levantando el trasero la acercó a la de la otra sin hacer ruido alguno. Apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio y su cabeza en la mano, inclinándose para mirar de una mejor manera el perfil ajeno. Tsukishima movió la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que continuase hablando, que la estaba escuchando. —¿Estás tan desesperada?

Tsukishima se atragantó con su propia saliva, levantando la vista de su libro para enfocarla en los serios ojos de Kuroo, que la miraban expectantes. Sabía que le iba a venir con una de estas. Había sido tan obvia.

—Porque yo sí que lo estoy —confesó, aún susurrando. La mano de Kuroo se posó sobre su muslo con familiaridad y Tsukishima observó a la gente que tenían cerca. ¡Que estaban en un sitio público, por Dios! Si las pillaban, se meterían en enormes problemas e incluso podrían llegar a ser expulsadas de la universidad. —Y si me lo pides, no me importaría tocarte como quieres.

El cuerpo de Kuroo tapaba por completo sus movimientos y Tsukishima se dijo a sí misma que no debía de actuar sorprendida, puesto que sabía que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir. Era lo que su subconsciente llevaba rato diciéndole. Era lo que en el beso del ascensor habían firmado hacer en un contrato silencioso. Tsukishima se relamió los labios y sus ojos cayeron de nuevo en los de la contraria. Ella le miraba sin prisa alguna.

Tsukishima chasqueó su lengua y le devolvió la sonrisa burlona. Como si todo estuviera planeado, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea alguna de lo que hacía, abrió sus piernas y enredando sus dedos en la muñeca de Kuroo que descansaba sobre su muslo, la guió hasta su ingle entrando con permiso debajo de su falda. Kuroo casi chilló, sorprendida, pero fue capaz de mantener la compostura. Tomó el control con cierta rapidez y en parte Tsukishima se lo agradeció, sin estar segura de cuál iba a ser su siguiente acción.

Solo sabía que quería que Kuroo continuase con lo que había dejado a medias.

La mano de Kuroo se movió con cautela entre los muslos blancos de la chica tan despacio como ya lo había hecho, aprovechando que las piernas abiertas habían despejado con creces el camino. Sus dedos llegaron al borde de las bragas y las rozó con cierta maldad, en un toque suave que resultaba casi imperceptible. Tsukishima apretó su libro, resoplando ante el tacto, manteniendo los ojos pegados en los de Kuroo como si temiera que si los apartaba un solo segundo, la chica desaparecería.

Kuroo se relamió sus labios cuando su pulgar acarició la tela de algodón ajena, asombrándose al descubrirla mucho más mojada de lo que hubiera esperado, ansiosa por la presencia de sus dedos.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando por esto, eh —Se burló. Tsukishima estaba al tanto de lo mucho que Kuroo disfrutaba verla de esa manera, callada y obediente, algo que no solía verse demasiado. Suspiró. Se lo dejaría pasar esta vez, pero esperaba que la mayor no se acostumbrara. No le gustaba demasiado que le dieran órdenes, pero si era de la boca de Kuroo de dónde salían... Podría llegar a pensárselo.

Tsukishima se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza en su codo e imitando la posición de Kuroo. Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y el brazo ajeno se colocó con mucha más comodidad en el interior de su falda. El pulgar se desplazó hacia arriba, tocando el cúmulo de nervios en una mera caricia que consiguió que la chica jadease, impidiendo que soltara el sarcástico comentario que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Te fui a buscar a tu dormitorio, pero estaba cerrado —continuó hablando. Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza. Se había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca porque creía que en su cuarto no sería capaz de concentrarse. Parecía ser que ahí tampoco. La mano de Kuroo caminó hacia la parte baja de su estómago y se adentró en su ropa interior con el pensamiento de que el contacto debía ser más del tipo piel con piel que el de piel con tela. Lo veía más equilibrado. —Una pena, podíamos haber hecho otras cosas.

—No digas eso —suspiró Tsukishima. Su mano desocupada viajó al bíceps de Kuroo y enredó sus dedos en su circunferencia, buscando una vaga manera de dirigir toda la energía que los pinchazos de su entrepierna mandaba por todo su cuerpo. Kuroo llegó a sus labios. Sonrió, acercando un poco más su cabeza.

—Estás tan mojada, Tsukki. —Los dedos de Kuroo entraron con una facilidad asombrosa que únicamente confirmaba su comentario. Tsukishima abrió su boca, sorprendida, y sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo de la mayor con demasiada fuerza. —Joder, nena, ¿tienes idea de cuánto quiero follarte?

Tsukishima parpadeó un tanto borracha ante la fantasía explícita de la pregunta. Tenía dos dedos de Kuroo dentro de ella, moviéndose todo lo que la silla y la posición le permitía, y no era suficiente. No era suficiente para ninguna.

—Podemos irnos a...

—¡Hola, chicas!

El grito de Bokuto interrumpió la petición de Tsukishima, provocando que las dos chicas saltasen sobre su sitio y se alejasen la una de la otra como si la simple cercanía quemase. La recién llegada no llevaba ni dos minutos en el lugar y el bibliotecario ya le había reñido debido a sus chillidos. Le pidió disculpas y fue gracias a esa mínima distracción que no logró entender por qué tanto Kuroo como Tsukishima tenían el rostro en llamas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y las miró un tanto preocupada.

—¿Tenéis calor? Le diré a Akaashi que os traiga agua...

Cuando supuso que su cara había vuelto a su pálido tono de piel al que acostumbraba, Tsukishima escribió un mensaje que hizo vibrar el teléfono de Kuroo.

tsukishima09: Ven a mi dormitorio esta noche.

Kuroo se rió. Aprovechó que Tsukishima le estaba mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que observaba la reacción del mensaje, levantó su mano de debajo de la mesa y llevó sus dedos a su boca. Tsukishima sintió que moría una vez más de la vergüenza y enterró su rostro en su libro de lectura. Levantó la mirada para comprobar la respuesta que la chica le había enviado.

kuro0tetsu: no me invitas primero a cenar?

Sonrió. Kuroo juró que había tocado el cielo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The cat that played with the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354658) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)




End file.
